La vengeance de Sakura
by Tsukuchisan
Summary: Sakura, jeune infirmière, menait une vie qu'elle considérait comme étant parfaite. Elle aimait son métier et par dessus tout, elle vivait en couple avec l'homme qu'elle avait toujours aimé Sasuke. Mais tout bascula lorsque Sasuke la quitta. Découvrant que tous ses amis savaient que son couple n'était que supercherie depuis le début, elle décida de se venger d'eux.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à tous!**

**Voilà la toute première fic que j'écris. Je suis une débutante donc soyez indulgent.**

**Je m'excuses d'avance pour les éventuelles erreurs.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Prologue**

Je me présente, Haruno Sakura. J'ai 25 ans et je suis infirmière à l'hôpital Konoha's Hospital. En apparence, ce que les autres voient de moi, c'est une jeune femme toujours souriante, aimable, serviable, attentive, compréhensible, une amie fidèle et loyale. Avant, je l'étais réellement, mais suite à la trahison que m'ont fait mes amis, je ne fais que simuler aujourd'hui. Je n'arrive pas à tourner la page, je n'arrive pas à leur pardonner. Vous devez sans doute vous demander ce qu'ils m'ont fait ? Je vais vous l'expliquer brièvement.

J'ai toujours été amoureuse de Sasuke Uchiwa. Depuis la classe de CM2, j'ai su que c'était le garçon avec lequel je voulais partager ma vie. Tous mes amis le savaient, en particulier mon meilleur ami Naruto. Au début Sasuke ne faisait pas vraiment attention à moi. Il s'était rattaché à notre groupe et ne me côtoyait que comme une bonne amie. Mais à nos 16 ans, il décida de répondre à mes sentiments. J'avais été si heureuse ce jour-là que je n'avais point remarqué la tristesse dans les yeux de mon ami Naruto. Même s'il n'avait pas beaucoup de gestes affectifs envers moi, j'étais la plus heureuse de toutes, car il m'avait choisi. Les trois années qui ont suivi, ont été marqué par l'éloignement peu à peu de Naruto. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il voulait juste nous laisser plus de temps à nous, mais la raison était tout autre. Il décida par la suite de poursuivre ses études dans une autre ville. Tout se passait bien, jusqu'à son retour, cinq ans plus tard. Sasuke commença à devenir plus distant envers moi, à s'irriter rapidement dès que je voulais savoir où il se trouvait. Quant à Naruto, il avait tout le temps l'air gêné en ma présence. Si j'avais été plus observatrice, j'aurais constaté les regards de pitié que mes autres amis, soient Ino, Tenten, Hinata et Kiba avaient à mon égard et la culpabilité sur les visages de Naruto et Sasuke. Mais je n'avais rien vu de tout ça, du moins je refusais de le voir. C'est un soir, en sortant du boulot que je su toute la vérité. Sasuke m'attendait, ses bagages à l'entrée de l'appartement. Il m'avoua tout. Les sentiments qu'il avait pour Naruto depuis longtemps, sentiments qu'il avait renié et qu'il acceptait aujourd'hui. J'ai été anéanti ce soir-là. Comment avait-il pu me faire ça ! Il ne m'avait jamais aimé ! Il s'était juste servi de moi parce qu'il n'acceptait pas son homosexualité et maintenant qu'il s'assumait enfin, il me jettait sans préavis. Comment pouvait-il penser que de simples excuses suffiraient à m'apaiser ? Comment deux de mes amis avaient pu me faire ça ?! Suite à son départ, j'eus la visite, quelques minutes plus tard d'Ino, Hinata et Tenten. Il avait laissé la porte ouverte, c'est certainement lui qui les avait prévenus. Après avoir tenté de me consoler je m'assoupis, fatigué d'avoir tant pleuré. En me réveillant je surpris sans le vouloir une conversation qu'elles avaient au salon. C'est à ce moment que je su qu'ils étaient tous au courant, mais qu'aucun d'entre eux ne m'avaient rien dit. Venant de Kiba, ça ne me blessait pas plus que cela, mais de mes meilleures amies ! Ils avaient dû bien se moquer de moi. Une semaine après cette horrible nuit, je pris une décision. Si je n'avais pas droit au bonheur que j'avais tant désiré, eux non plus n'y auront pas droit. Ils vont tous me payer cette trahison. La meilleure façon d'y arriver, c'est de toujours rester proche d'eux. Donc, aujourd'hui, je fais semblant d'être la Sakura qu'ils ont toujours connu. Ils m'ont tous en estime, d'avoir réussi à pardonner à Naruto et Sasuke. Ils vont voir qu'on ne se moque pas d'Haruno Sakura sans en payer le prix.

* * *

Et voilà! Bon c'est peut-être pas terrible, mais laissez-moi une review si ça vous plaît!

A plus!

Tsuku.


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut à tous!**

**Me revoilà pour le premier chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Akira: J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu par la suite. Tu verras bien ce que réserve Sakura à ses chers amis. Je pense publier tous les dimanche, si je n'ai pas d'imprévu. Merci!:)**

**Désolé pour les éventuelles erreurs.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 **

_C'est la fin de mon service, je m'en vais Shizune.

_Ok ! Profite bien de ta journée de demain !

_J'y compte bien.

J'enfile ma veste puis sors de l'hôpital. L'air est frais ce soir, et c'est plutôt agréable. Cela fait maintenant un an que Sasuke et moi avions rompu et trois mois que je leur ais accordé mon faux pardon. Je ne pouvais pas non plus le faire quelques jours après notre séparation, ça aurait paru trop louche, donc j'ai laissé un peu de temps passer. Un temps qui n'a fait qu'accroître ma rancœur. Ils m'exposent tous leur bonheur, sans aucun scrupule, mais je ne tarderai pas à leur faire regretter ce qu'ils m'ont fait. Ce soir, je reçois les filles à mon appartement, donc il vaut mieux que je me dépêche pour tout préparer. Une fois à mon appart, je me dirige vers la salle de bain et prends une bonne douche chaude pour me détendre. J'ai bien évidemment changé d'appartement, ne supportant pas l'ancien. Une fois prête, je sors de mon placard tout ce qui nous sera utile pour une nuit festive. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entends la sonnette de la porte d'entrée.

_Vas-y Saku, entre à nouveau dans ton rôle de meilleure amie, dis-je à moi-même pour m'encourager.

Je me dirige vers, souffle un bon coup, puis ouvre la porte.

_Salut les filles ! Dis-je faussement enjoué.

_Salut Saku ! Répondirent-elles en cœur.

_Allez-y, entrez !

_Ouais, que la fête commence ! S'exclama Tenten.

Et voilà, c'est partie pour une soirée à écouter les unes après les autres les histoires barbantes de chacune d'elles. Mais c'est le prix à payer pour obtenir ce que je veux. Après quelques verres et les délires puérils d'Ino et Tenten, Hinata demanda notre attention en tintant une baguette sur son verre.

_Les filles, j'ai attendu que l'on soit toutes réunies pour vous annoncer la nouvelle, nous dit-elle.

_Oh là, c'est que ça à l'air sérieux, ricana Tenten légèrement saoule.

_Laisse là parler Ten, lui dit Ino.

Je la vois prendre son inspiration puis elle se lance.

_Kiba et moi avons décidé de nous marier en secret.

_Toutes mes félicitations Hinata ! S'écria Ino.

_C'est super ! Viens ici pour que je t'embrasse, s'exclama Tenten.

_Félicitations Hinata ! Dis-je en simulant l'hystérie comme les deux autres.

Après des embrassades qui me parurent interminables, nous nous séparâmes pour porter un toast en l'honneur de la future mariée. Finalement cette soirée n'aura pas été inutile.

_Alors ? Vous avez déjà choisi une date, s'empressa de demander Ino.

Elle devint plus sérieuse suite à cette question, l'euphorie étant passée.

_C'est dans deux jours.

_Quoi ?! S'écrièrent les deux autres sottes qui me servent d'amies.

_Si vite ! Dis-je plus calmement.

_Mon père m'a trouvé un fiancé. Il veut me le présenter la semaine prochaine.

On ne l'interrompt pas et elle poursuit.

_Je sais qu'il n'acceptera jamais Kiba, vu qu'un mariage pour lui n'est qu'une alliance commerciale. Si je me marie avant, et que les autres membres de la famille ainsi que les gens du village l'apprennent, il ne pourra rien faire. Un divorce entacherait notre image et puis, maintenant je suis sûr que c'est avec Kiba que je veux faire ma vie.

_Je comprends, lui dit Ino.

_En tous cas, tu as tout mon soutien Hinata. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, dit le moi, lui dis-je.

_Merci Saku.

Idiote, tu viens de me servir sur un plateau d'argent ton ticket pour l'enfer.

_Il en est de même pour nous, renchérit Tenten, en la désignant ainsi qu'Ino.

_Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous les filles. Inutile de vous préciser qu'il faut rester discret. Vous et les garçons seront les seuls invités de notre mariage.

_Tu peux compter sur notre discrétion, lui assura Ino.

_Motus et bouche cousue, ajouta Tenten.

_Tu me connais, je ne dirais rien qui puissent te porter préjudice, lui dis-je.

_Merci encore une fois. Kiba et moi avons décidé de prendre chacun un témoin. Je t'ai choisi Sakura. Est-ce que tu acceptes ?

_Bien évidemment ! Ça me fait très plaisir !

Je me lève pour la tenir dans mes bras, pour montrer ma joie. Quand on décide de jouer la comédie, il faut bien la faire.

_J'en serais presque jalouse, dit Ino en ricanant.

Tenten frappe des mains puis s'exclame.

_Disons que ce soir c'est ton enterrement de vie de jeune fille et demain nous irons faire du shopping ! Même si ça reste secret, il faut que tu sois resplendissante ce jour-là.

_C'est un bon planning ça ! Approuva Ino.

_Je suis tout à fait d'accord, s'enquit de dire Hinata, le bonheur rayonnant sur son visage.

_Désolé de gâcher ça, mais demain matin, j'ai décidé de remplacer une de mes collègues pour la dépanner, donc je ne pourrais être libre que l'après-midi.

_Pas de soucis, ça nous laissera plus de temps pour dormir, me dit Tenten.

Nous continuâmes ainsi notre soirée, dans la bonne humeur. Les filles restèrent finalement pour dormir. Moi, je me couchai, le sourire aux lèvres. Prépare-toi Hinata, ta sentence va bientôt tomber.

* * *

Le lendemain, je me réveillai de bonne heure et m'en allai en les laissant dormir. Lorsque je me retrouvai devant le grand building Hyûga Corp., je sentis mon corps frissonner d'excitation. Je pénétrai dans l'enceinte du bâtiment et me dirigeai vers l'accueil.

_Bonjour, je voudrais m'entretenir avec le PDG, Mr Hyûga.

_Vous avez rendez-vous ?

_Non, mais ce que j'ai à lui dire est très important.

_Désolé Mlle, mais Mr Hyûga ne reçoit personne sans rendez-vous.

_Appelez-le et dîtes-lui que j'ai une information importante concernant sa fille.

_Donnez-moi votre numéro et je vous appellerez plus tard pour vous dire si Mr Hyûga veut bien s'entretenir avec vous.

_Si je pars d'ici sans le voir, croyez-moi, je reviendrai deux jours plus tard pour vous faire virer. Car quand Mr Hyûga saura que ce problème aurait pu être évité mais qu'à cause de vous ce n'est pas le cas, je vous assure que vous n'aurez que vos yeux pour pleurer.

Je la vois hésiter puis prendre son téléphone afin de rentrer en contact avec lui.

_Allô, Tsuki, une jeune femme à l'accueil voudrait s'entretenir avec Mr Hyûga….Non, elle n'a pas rendez-vous mais c'est au sujet de sa fille, peux-tu lui demander s'il veut bien la recevoir….Ok, j'attends.

Quelques secondes plus tard.

_Vous pouvez y aller. Prenez l'ascenseur du milieu et sélectionnez le dernier étage.

_Vous voyez, ce n'était pas si difficile, dis-je avant de me diriger vers l'ascenseur.

Lorsque j'arrivai à l'étage, je ne pris pas le temps de m'extasier devant la beauté de l'endroit et de la vue, et me dirigeai d'un pas déterminé vers la secrétaire.

_Bonjour, je suppose que vous êtes la jeune femme qui se trouvait à l'accueil.

_Vous supposez bien.

_Attendez une seconde.

Elle prend son téléphone puis le prévint de mon arrivée.

_Vous pouvez entrer.

_Merci.

Lorsque j'entre, je retrouve le père d'Hinata assis derrière son bureau, l'air légèrement irrité.

_Qu'avez de si important à me dire sur ma fille, au point de me déranger.

_Quand je vous le dirai, vous me remercierez Mr Hyûga.

Il me regarde perplexe.

_Je vous écoute.

_Votre fille Hinata va se marier demain avec Inuzuka Kiba, un simple vétérinaire, lui annonçais-je le sourire aux lèvres.

_Que dîtes-vous ?

Il s'est levé de son siège et me regarde d'un air très agacé.

_Que votre fille va se marier en cachette.

_D'où sortez-vous ses absurdités ? Demanda-t-il énervé.

_De sa propre bouche. Je crois que c'est une erreur de sa part. Cet Inuzuka est un insignifiant qui ne s'intéresse qu'à son argent.

_Ce n'est pas possible ! Cette petite sotte a voulu se jouer de moi, mais ça ne va pas se passer comme ça !

Je le vois prendre ses affaires pour sortir.

_Attendez Mr Hyûga !

_Que voulez encore ? Demanda-t-il sèchement.

_Je ne souhaite pas que votre fille sache que c'est moi qui vous ai prévenu alors,….

_Je ne dirai rien. C'est tout ?

Je ne préfère pas prendre ce risque. On ne sait jamais, si elle arrive à communiquer avec l'un d'entre nous, elle pourrait réduire à néant tous mes plans.

_Merci. Vous savez Mr Hyûga, je vous ai rendu un service, lui dis-je sournoisement.

_Ne vous en faîtes pas Mlle…

_Haruno, Sakura Haruno.

_Je sais récompenser mes alliés. Sur ce, je vous laisse, je dois régler ce problème au plus vite.

_Bien sûr.

Il sort et je lui emboîte le pas. Je l'entends dire à sa secrétaire d'annuler tous ses rendez-vous de la semaine. Mission accomplie.

Je vais rester toute la matinée à la bibliothèque, puis à l'heure du déjeuner, je vais revenir chez moi. Je retrouve Ino derrière les fourneaux, à nous préparer quelque chose qui me semble délicieux.

_Salut, tu es toute seule.

_Oui, Hinata a reçu un coup de fil de sa mère et Tenten a été se changer. Elles ne devraient plus tarder. J't'ai emprunté des fringues, ça ne te dérange pas ?

_Pas du tout ! Tout ce qui est à moi est à toi.

Au même moment, nous entendîmes la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. J'allai ouvrir, il ne s'agissait que de Tenten. Elles avaient décidé qu'on déjeunerait ensemble puis qu'on irait faire du shopping. Une heure après l'arrivée de Tenten, Hinata n'était toujours pas là.

_Je meurs de faim, qu'est-ce-qu'elle fait Hinata ?! Se plaignit Tenten.

_Soit pas si impatiente, je suis sûr qu'elle ne va pas tarder, lui dis-je.

_Je vais tout de même l'appeler, nous informa Ino.

Ses nombreux appels furent infructueux, Hinata ne répondait pas.

_Ça commence à m'inquiéter là.

_Arrête de penser au pire Ino. Attendons encore un peu, lui proposais-je.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle appelait Kiba pour savoir s'il était au courant de quelque chose. L'angoisse que je lisais sur leur visage était jouissive, mais je me devais de feindre les mêmes sentiments qu'elles. A la fin de la journée, nous nous sommes tous retrouvé chez Kiba. Le pauvre, il semblait vraiment paniquer. On avait été se renseigner à la demeure Hyûga, mais on ne nous avait fourni aucune explication. Les voir tenter de lui remonter le moral, me faisait rire intérieurement. Bientôt ils se retrouveront tous à la place de Kiba : victime de ma vengeance.

_Tenten, je crois que ton copain, Lee est ami avec un Hyûga si je ne me trompe pas ? Demanda Sasuke.

_C'est vrai ! Je n'y avais pas pensé !

_Appelle-le ! Peut-être qu'il sait quelque chose, s'empressa de dire Kiba.

Je vois Tenten appeler rapidement son petit ami, qui ne tarde d'ailleurs pas à répondre.

_Lee, j'ai besoin de ton aide…..non, c'est pour un ami, t'inquiète pas.

Tout le monde reste attentif.

_Tu t'entends bien avec un Hyûga, n'est-ce pas ?...Oui, c'est ça, Neji….Tu pourrais pas lui demander s'il a des nouvelles d'Hinata…..Je te parlerais de ça plus tard, pour le moment appelle-le et dit-moi ce qu'il en est rapidement. J'attends ton coup de fil…Ok, à tout de suite.

Elle raccroche.

_J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, nous dit Kiba, la douleur se lisant sur son visage.

Ce n'est que le début mon petit Kiba. J'ai hâte de voir le moment où l'on te dira que tu ne reverras plus jamais ta belle.

_Reste optimiste Kiba, on ne sait pas encore ce qui se passe. Et n'oublies pas que toi et Hinata, avez des amis sur qui compter.

_Saku a raison mec, on va pas te laisser, rajouta Naruto.

Tu risques de morfler encore plus que lui mon cher Naruto, alors tu devrais garder ta compassion pour toi. Ils étaient tous dans l'attente de ce coup de fil, qui ne tarda pas.

_Lee, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?!

Un silence s'en est suivi, puis nous vîmes Tenten blêmir au fur et à mesure, ce qui inquiéta tout le monde, sauf moi bien évidemment.

_Tu…tu es sur ?

_Ten, parle ! Que se passe-t-il ?! Paniqua Kiba.

_Lee, je te laisse, merci.

_Alors ?! S'impatienta Kiba.

_Kiba,…..je suis désolé.

_Kiba se précipita vers elle et la secoua un peu violemment.

_Mais tu vas parler à la fin !

_Kiba calme-toi, intervint Naruto en lui faisant lâcher Tenten.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit Ten, demanda Ino légèrement anxieuse.

_La famille d'Hinata est partie en voyage. Son…père va la marier à l'un de ses associés étrangers.

_Non ! Dîtes-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! S'énerva Kiba.

Ils tentèrent tous de le calmer, mais c'était inutile. Il devenait de plus en plus violent. Sasuke et Naruto le maintenaient car il voulait se rendre chez les Hyûga.

_Tenez le fermement les garçons !

J'avais emmené de quoi le calmer.

_Lâchez-moi !

_Kiba calme-toi ! S'écria Naruto.

Je me dirigeai vers eux, puis injecta le produit à Kiba. Son corps devint plus mou et quelques minutes plus tard, il dormait à poing fermé.

_Tu es vraiment prévoyante Saku, me dit Ino.

_J'ai senti que ça n'allait pas être une bonne nouvelle, ce n'est pas le genre d'Hinata. Kiba est un nerveux, alors j'ai pris ce calmant, dans le cas où il deviendrait trop agité.

_T'as bien fait.

Peu de temps après, les filles et moi rentrâmes chez nous, laissant Kiba au soin de Naruto et Sasuke.

Une fois à l'intérieur de mon appart, je ne pus retenir plus longtemps mon cri de victoire, tant pis pour les voisins. Je me fis une petite dance de la victoire, tout s'est déroulé parfaitement. Il faut fêter ça au saké !

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, Kiba perdait son travail de vétérinaire sans aucune explication. Mon petit doigt me dit que Mr Hyûga n'est pas étranger à cela. Cela se passait mieux que je me l'imaginais. Ils s'apitoyaient tous sur le sort d'Hinata et Kiba, mais bientôt ils n'auront plus le temps pour ça. Je m'allongeai sur mon lit, puis je pris une photo, sur ma table de nuit, où nous posions tous.

_Hinata et Kiba, game over! Dis-je en raturant au feutre noir leur image sur la photo.

La vengeance a vraiment un goût délicieux et je veux encore y goûter.

_Maintenant à qui le tour ? Dis-je un sourire mesquin au visage.

* * *

Et voilà! Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez. Reviews! :-)

A plus!

Tsuku.


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut à tous!**

**Je sais que ça fait long pour l'attente, mais mon ordi m'a lâché et du coup mes parents m'en ont acheté un autre. J'ai perdu tout ce que j'avais écrit. J'étais un peu dégoûté, mais j'ai finis par m'y remettre. Donc là, je n'aurais pas de fréquence de publication. Finalement j'aurais du poster le chapitre 2 sans m'attarder sur les corrections.**

**Lassa: Tu as raison, elle est super méchante et elle le sera encore plus dans ce chapitre. Merci!**

**Désolé pour les éventuelles erreurs.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 **

_Pauvre Kiba ! Il a été obligé de retourner vivre chez ses parents. Personne ne veut l'embaucher, dit Ino tristement.

_Je suis sûr que c'est un coup de Hyuuga, nous dit Tenten.

_Comment il a pu apprendre pour Hinata et Kiba ? Ils ont été discret pourtant, dis-je en feignant l'incompréhension.

_Je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'il l'a faisait surveiller sans qu'elle le sache. Mais je les plains tous les deux, surtout Hinata ! Se retrouver marier à un homme ayant plus du double de son âge et qu'elle n'aime pas ! C'est dégueulasse !

_Ten, évite de nous faire déprimer davantage. Le savoir c'est une chose, mais l'entendre dans la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre, me fait me sentir plus mal.

Bande de traîtresses ! Vous n'aurez bientôt plus le temps de pleurer sur le sort de la petite Hinata. Votre sentence à vous aussi ne tardera pas à tomber, pensais-je.

_Vous savez quoi les filles, je vais nous commander un bon repas et louer une bonne comédie pour nous changer les idées. Ensuite, ce soir, nous irons au resto avec les garçons puis terminer la soirée dans un nouveau club qui a ouvert ses portes cette semaine.

_Saku, je ne sais pas si j'ai le moral pour ça, me dit Tenten.

_Ten, Saku a raison. Ce n'est pas en nous laissant aller qu'on pourra être utile en quoi que ce soit. Va pour ton programme ! S'exclama Ino.

_Ben, je vous laisse un petit moment. Je descends pour la bouf et le film.

_On vient avec toi, proposa Tenten.

_Non, non. Restez ici et détendez-vous en prenant un apéritif. Je me charge de tout ! Dis-je en arborant un sourire.

_Ok, à toute ! Me répondirent-elles en se rasseyant sur le canapé.

En sortant, je récupérai discrètement dans leur veste, les clés de leur appartement. Un double de ses clés pourrait être utile. Je ne risque pas d'avoir autant de chance qu'avec Hinata.

* * *

_Tsunade sama, je voudrais vous demander une petite faveur.

_Que veux-tu Sakura ?

_Je ne vous ai jamais demandé ça avant, mais j'ai quelques soucis personnel et j'aimerais finir plus tôt aujourd'hui. Si possible, bien sûr.

_Ce n'est pas trop grave j'espère ? Me demande-t-elle.

_Rien que je ne puisse régler.

_Comme tu es une bonne infirmière et très dévouée, je t'accorde cette faveur.

_Merci beaucoup ! Bien sûr je rattraperais ses heures.

_Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça, je te fais confiance. Tu comptes partir vers quelle heure ?

_Vers 14h30.

_Ok.

_Merci encore, dis-je avant de sortir du bureau.

Je n'avais pas trop le choix, mon planning ne me permettait pas de me rendre à l'appart de Tenten et Lee en leur absence et mon impatience, me rendait de plus en plus irritable. J'avais trop hâte de les voir en plein désespoir. J'espère bien que je trouverais quelque chose de compromettant chez eux. En sortant de l'hôpital, je ne perdis pas de temps et me dirigeai immédiatement vers leur domicile. Je me garai à quelques rues de leur immeuble. Vaut mieux être prudente. En arrivant, je vérifiai que leurs voitures n'étaient pas dans le parking, avant de monter à l'étage. Je sonnai malgré tout avant d'entrer afin de me rassurer. Une fois à l'intérieur, je me mis à fouiller minutieusement tout l'appartement. Il y avait forcément quelque chose que je pourrais utiliser pour leur faire du mal. Après de longues recherches, je commençais à désespérer de ne rien trouver. Je m'assis un peu dépité sur la chaise du bureau se trouvant dans leur chambre et perdit mon regard au plafond. La seule chose que je n'avais pas fouiller était le tiroir du bureau, car il était fermé à clé. Je ne pouvais pas la défoncer, il trouverait ça bizarre. La clé de ce tiroir était forcément ici. Je ne pense pas qu'il s'amuserait à sortir tous les jours avec. Il suffisait que je la trouve. Je recommençai mes fouilles, mais en cherchant cette fois-ci une petite clé. Et voilà ! J'en étais sûr. Je savais que je la trouverais dans la chambre. Maintenant voyons voir ce que nos deux tourtereaux cachent. Lorsque je l'ouvris, je fus un peu surpris par ce que j'y trouvai. Il y avait des sex toys, des films pornos, toute la panoplie pour les fans du sadomasochisme. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé Lee comme ça, encore moins Tenten ! Je ne vois pas trop ce que je pourrais faire avec cette découverte, pour le moment mais continuai mon inspection. Il y avait des dvd dont la pochette n'indiquait rien sur le contenu. Prise de curiosité, j'en choisi une, allumai la télé puis l'inséra dans le lecteur dvd qu'il y avait dans la chambre. Ce que je vis me laissa sans voix.

_Alors comme ça vous vous filmez en train de baiser, dis-je en ricanant.

Quel bonheur ! Je venais enfin de trouver ce qui allait les faire tomber tous les deux. En les voyants ainsi, je commençai malgré moi à me sentir excité. Ça faisait quand même plus d'un an que je n'avais pas fait l'amour et mon corps réagissait face à tant d'érotisme. Lorsque je vis Lee introduire un doigt à l'intérieur de l'anus de Ten, je compris qu'il allait la sodomiser, ce qui m'excita davantage. Je m'installai sur le bord du lit, relevai ma jupe puis retira ma culotte. Je commençai à me caresser, tout en ne ratant pas une miette de ce qui défilait sous mes yeux. Mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite. J'appliquai de légères caresses à mon clitoris, afin de ne pas jouir trop rapidement, je voulais tenir au moins jusqu'à la pénétration. La tension présente dans mes muscles devenait de plus en plus insoutenable. Lorsque je le vis enduire son érection de lubrifiant, je sentis mon cœur battre davantage et sans m'en rendre compte, j'augmentai le rythme de mes caresses. Tout était jouissif : la vue du pénis de Lee qui s'enfonçait en elle, son visage déformé par le plaisir, celle de Tenten, légèrement grimaçant sous l'imposante intrusion, ses mains qui malmenaient le drap du lit, leurs souffles saccadés. Lorsque Lee commença à se déhancher en elle, j'imposai le même rythme à mon clitoris. Ses va-et-vient devenaient de plus en plus rapides et brutaux, ce qui fit grimper mon excitation. J'aurais bien aimé être la place de Tenten pour subir cette douce torture. Si j'avais su qu'il était aussi bien monté et aussi bon amant, j'aurais cédé à ses avances ne serait-ce que pour une nuit. J'introduis un doigt en moi et commença à faire des va-et-vient dans mon vagin. Mais je voulais plus de sensation et c'est là que je me rappelai du gode que j'avais vu dans le tiroir. J'allai le récupérer puis m'installai plus au centre du lit. Je ne perdis pas de temps et le fis glisser en moi. Je ne pus retenir un long gémissement de satisfaction. Je reportai à nouveau mon attention sur l'écran et constatai qu'ils changeaient de position. L'angle de vue était meilleur, on pouvait aisément voir la pénétration et l'anus très dilaté de Tenten. Lorsque Lee s'introduisit de nouveau en elle, il malmena son trou rosé par de brutaux va-et-vient. Je fis de même au niveau de mon vagin. Je sentais mes muscles qui commençaient à se contracter, je ne tarderais pas à arriver à la jouissance. Mes yeux ne pouvait se décrocher du spectacle qui s'offrait à moi et je n'arrivais plus à me retenir. J'accentuais le rythme que je m'imposais et on pouvait déjà voir la pointe de mes tétons à travers mon tee-shirt. Mes fesses commençaient à légèrement se surélever du matelas et mon souffle était de plus en plus court.

_Anhanhan…..non…non..pas….en…core…Anhanh…

C'est qu'il était très endurant Lee. Lorsqu'il jouit enfin, j'accélérer mes va-et-vient et m'abandonna à la jouissance.

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah….

Je me cambrai brusquement sous la vague de plaisir qui me submergea. Je laissai mon corps retomber lourdement sur le matelas et m'accordai un temps pour reprendre mon souffle. Lorsque je revins à moi, je regardai l'heure et constatai qu'il était déjà 16h50.

_Merde !

Tenten n'allait pas tarder à rentrer. Elle terminait ses cours à 16h30. Le temps de faire le trajet, elle sera là dans quelques minutes. Je me dépêchai de tout ranger. Je ne mis dans mon sac que les dvd, en laissant leur pochette dans le tiroir. Je fis une dernière inspection des lieux puis me dirigeai vers la sortie. Je pris les escaliers pour éviter de croiser Tenten dans l'ascenseur. Pendant que je descendais les marches de l'escalier menant au rez-de-chaussée, j'entendis sa voix et celle d'une autre femme. Je remontai les marches et me cachai, en attendant qu'elle parte. Lorsque ce fut le cas, je sortis l'esprit léger de son immeuble.

_A nous deux, ma petite Ten, dis-je le sourire aux lèvres.

J'envoyai ensuite un message pour tous les inviter à manger chez moi. Il ne faudrait pas qu'ils se rendent compte des dvd manquants, donc autant occuper leur soirée à autre chose.

_Alors le repas vous plaît ?

_Avoue que tu as commandé chez le traiteur, me dit Ino.

_Merci, tu viens de me faire un très grand compliment. Je cuisine comme les chefs ! Dis-je faussement enjoué.

Vivement la fin de soirée.

_Tu t'es surpassé dans ce cas-là, me dit Ten.

_Mais c'est parce que je suis d'excellente humeur. Et quand je suis heureuse je cuisine très bien. N'est-ce pas Sasuke ?

_C'est vrai, dit-il un peu gêné.

Crétin, j'ai appris à faire tant de chose pour toi et malgré cela tu m'as quitté. Mais crois-moi, je te ferais payer l'addition et la note sera très élevée.

Nous continuâmes à discuter tout le long du dîner et je faisais tout pour les garder le plus longtemps possible.

_Bon, Saku merci pour cette soirée, mais je vais y aller. Demain je commence tôt et il faut que je sois en forme devant mes élèves, déclara Tenten.

_Je comprends, lui dis-je d'un air compréhensif.

_Je crois que moi non plus je ne vais pas tarder à y aller, rajouta Ino.

Je les vis tous se lever puis je les raccompagnai à la porte.

_Enfin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour que ses plans fonctionnent. J'espère que je n'aurais pas à jouer cette comédie de l'amitié parfaite trop longtemps.

Avant d'aller me coucher, je visionnai toutes les vidéos pour vérifiai leur contenu, ce qui me poussa à me soulager de nouveau.

* * *

Le lendemain, j'attendis qu'ils partent travailler pour remettre en place les dvd. Le reste de la semaine, je mis tout en œuvre, pour que ses vidéos soient vues par un maximum de personnes. Je me suis rendu dans un cybercafé et me suis créé un compte bidon sur facebook. J'y ai mis toutes les vidéos, puis ai lancé des invitations sur le compte de lycéens et des collègues qu'elle avait mis en tant qu'ami sur son compte à elle. Maintenant, il faut juste que j'attende que la bombe éclate.

_Allô, Ino, tu veux quoi ?

_T'es occupé Saku ? Dit-elle anxieuse.

_Non. Il se passe quelque chose Ino, tu m'as l'air inquiet.

_Je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passe, mais Lee m'a appelé paniqué en me demandant d'aller voir Tenten à son appart. J'suis en route pour aller la voir, elle ne répond pas au téléphone.

J'ai envie de rire mais je me retiens et tente de paraître inquiète par la situation.

_Ok, je te rejoins.

_J'attends.

Puis elle raccroche.

_MA-GNI-FIQUE ! Criais-je euphorique. Un petit saké avant le départ, c'est bien mérité ma petite Saku. Tu es un vrai génie, dis-je à moi-même.

C'est le cœur joyeux que je me rendis à l'appart de Tenten. Lorsque j'arrivai, Ino était déjà là et c'est une Tenten larmoyante que je trouvai allongé sur son lit.

_Que se passe-t-il ? Demandais-je à Ino.

_Je ne sais pas. La seule chose qu'elle m'ait dite c'est que Lee était un salaud.

Retiens-toi Sakura, ne montre pas ta joie. J'imagine qu'elle a honte de nous avouer ça. Elle perdrait son image de femme respectable. Je m'avançai vers elle puis m'assis à côté d'elle en passant ma main dans son dos.

_Ten, que se passe-t-il ?

_Laissez-moi, dit-elle sanglotante.

_On ne te laissera pas dans cet état, dit-nous ce qui se passe ! Insistais-je.

_Non, j'ai…..j'ai trop honte…

Je fais un effort phénoménal pour garder un visage attristé.

_Nous sommes tes amies, tu peux tout nous dire, on ne te jugera pas, lui dis-je d'une voix douce.

_Saku a raison. En plus, ça te fera du bien d'en parler.

Elle continue de pleurer sans rien nous dire, puis reprend la parole un peu hésitante. Je l'entends renifler puis prendre son souffle comme pour se donner du courage. Elle ne nous regarde pas et se lance.

_Lee et….moi, on….on fil…filmait….parfois nos…nos…

Elle n'arrive pas à continuer puis se remet à pleurer.

Je continue de lui montrer mon soutien en passant ma main dans son dos et vois Ino s'installer en face d'elle.

_Ten, tu….veux dire que vous vous filmiez lorsque vous faisiez l'amour ?

_Ouuuui.

Si elle n'arrivait pas à terminer, j'étais tout à fait disposé à le faire pour elle.

_Ne me dit pas qu'il à diffuser vos vidéos sur un site porno ? Dis-je faussement outré.

Ses pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité.

_Non….sur…..face-book.

_Mais quel connard ! S'emporta Ino.

_Tout le monde au lycée a vu ses vidéos ! Je suis totalement humilié ! Dit-elle d'une voix remplie de désespoir.

_Ten, calme-toi, lui dis-je.

_Non ! A cause de cet enfoiré, j'ai été humilié et suspendu !

_Ten, je comprends ce que….commença Ino.

_Tu ne peux pas me comprendre, tu n'as jamais vécu ça ! Certains élèves m'ont sorti des commentaires salaces, ils me déshabillaient du regard. Quant à mes collègues !

Elle s'arrête pour recommencer à pleurer.

_Pourquoi…pourquoi m'a-t-il fait ça ? Pleurnicha-t-elle.

On resta toute la nuit à la consoler jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme d'épuisement.

Le lendemain au réveil, Ino devait se rendre à son travail. Donc, comme je ne commençais que dans l'après-midi, je restai seul avec Ten. Elle était plus calme qu'hier, mais avait une mine déprimé.

_Tiens, bois ça.

_Je ne veux rien avaler, me répondit-il.

_Il faut que tu manges quelque chose Ten, ça te ferais du bien.

_Ce qui me ferait du bien, c'est qu'on me dise que toute cette histoire n'a pas eu lieu.

Tu n'avais qu'à pas me trahir, c'est bien fait pour ta gueule.

_Tu t'es expliqué hier avec Lee.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait à expliquer ! S'emporta-t-elle.

_Ten….

_Ce connard m'a trompé et humilié…., dit-elle la voix légèrement tremblante.

_Que vas-tu faire ?

_Je vais porter plainte et demander à ce que ce compte facebook soit fermé.

_Tu devrais parler avec lui avant d'agir.

_Tu le défends !

_Non, Ten. Ce qu'il a fait est totalement détestable, mais je sais aussi que tu l'aimes et le trainer en justice pourrait le conduire à faire de la prison.

_Pour le moment, penser à ce qui peut lui arriver est le cadet de mes soucis.

_Penses-y quand même. Bon, je dois y aller, mais si tu as besoin de moi, n'hésite pas, appelle-moi.

_Hn.

Je lui fis la bise puis m'en allai. En sortant de l'appart, j'appelai Lee sur son portable.

_Allô, Sakura ? Comment va Ten ?

_Elle est plus calme ce matin. Tu es à ton travail là ?

_Non, j'ai demandé ma journée, je n'avais vraiment pas la tête à ça.

_Tu es où ? Comme ça on pourra parler de la situation.

_Je suis chez mon pote Neji, à quelques rues de mon appart.

Il m'expliqua ensuite comment m'y rendre. En chemin, j'achetai une bouteille de saké, afin de détendre l'atmosphère une fois seul avec lui.

_Salut !

_Salut Sakura, entre, me dit-il un peu déprimé.

_Ton ami est là ?

_Non, il est déjà parti.

_Tant mieux, on pourra discuter tranquillement.

Et faire plus j'espère. Je sais qu'il ne tient pas très bien l'alcool, donc avec un peu de saké, il se détendra et j'espère bien que l'attirance qu'il avait pour moi existe encore. Nous commençâmes donc à discuter de cette situation, tout en buvant quelques verres de saké. Je me rapprochai de lui afin de le pendre dans mes bras pour le consoler. Je me reculai légèrement de lui et commençai à l'embrasser.

_Sa…sakura…qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_Je sais que tu en a envie autant que moi.

Je fondis sur ses lèvres, ne lui laissant pas le temps de me répondre. Il tenta de me repousser doucement mais il finit bien vite par abandonner et à participer activement aux baisers. Très rapidement, nous nous retrouvâmes nu, et je pouvais voir à son excitation qu'il éprouvait toujours du désir pour moi.

_Lee…..j'ai-merais…que….tu….me fasse une sodomie, dis-je haletant.

_Tout ce que tu vou-dras…..

Il était totalement à ma merci. Je me relevai et me positionnai d'une manière très provoquante, à califourchon sur le canapé. Je le sentis se positionnai derrière moi, puis le vis se lubrifier les doigts avec sa salive. Il commença à me préparer avec ses doigts et pour l'exciter davantage, je produisais des sons plus qu'indécents à chaque va-et-vient. Depuis, la vidéo, je ne cessais de m'imaginer à la place de Ten. Mon objectif second a été atteint. Je sentis ensuite le bout de son gland, à l'entrée de mon intimité puis il commença à s'introduire en moi.

_Anhanhanh…

Je serrai davantage l'accoudoir du canapé. Il était vraiment imposant. Il continuait de se frayer un chemin en moi et je tentai de me détendre en me rappelant des scènes que j'avais visionnées sur la vidéo. Je l'entendais grogner de satisfaction au fur et à mesure de sa progression. Lorsqu'il entra jusqu'à la garde, il vint m'embrasser le dos puis commença à se déhancher.

_Anhanhanah….oh putain ! M'écriais-je.

Ses coups de reins étaient de plus en plus rapides et brutaux et même si je ressentais une certaine douleur, bizarrement j'en étais que plus excité. Il vint ensuite titiller mon clitoris avec ses doigts, mais son rythme devenait moins rapide en le faisant. Avec le peu de force que je sentais dans mes bras, je repoussai de ma main droite la sienne et commença à me prodiguer ses caresses.

_Accé….lère…, lui ordonnais-je.

Il ne se fit pas prier et augmenta la cadence. On n'entendait que nos gémissements et le claquement de mes fesses contre son bassin. Le traitement qu'il m'infligeait et les caresses que je me procurais eurent raison de moi. Je sentis tout mon corps parcouru de spasmes et émis un fort gémissement. Mon anus se contracta convulsivement autour de l'érection de Lee, ce qui le conduit lui aussi à la jouissance. Je repris mon souffle puis regarda, l'heure indiquée sur l'horloge. Je me relevai puis commençai à me rhabiller.

_Tu fais quoi, me demande-t-il un peu dans les vapes.

_Je dois partir, sinon je serais en retard à mon travail.

_Sakura….

_Je n'ai pas le temps de discuter Lee. Bon, j'y vais !

Il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit que je prenais déjà la sortie. J'avais un peu mal, mais bon, je n'ai pas à me plaindre, c'était vraiment très agréable. Je prendrais un cachet pour me soulager.

Deux jours plus tard, Tenten nous annonçait à Ino et moi qu'elle avait porté plainte contre Lee et que le compte faceook était fermé. Elle nous demanda d'ailleurs de ne rien dire aux autres. Quant à Lee, je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles. Il a du se sentir coupable et ne m'a pas rappelé.

Mon verre de saké à la main, je me dirigeai vers ma chambre, puis m'assis sur mon lit en récupérant la photo dans ma table de nuit.

_Et voilà ! Deux de moins ! Ino, Ino, ma très chère meilleure amie, toi qui prétends si bien me connaître, tu aurais dû savoir que c'était très dangereux de se moquer de moi. Maintenant ton tour est arrivé, dis-je en buvant cul sec mon verre de saké.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre! Qu'en pensez-vous?Reviews:)!

A plus!

Tsuku.


End file.
